


Of Showers and Parties [Iwaizumi Hajime]

by selvatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gym, Lemon, Lime, NSFW, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Spanking, personal trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader}<br/>College!AU</p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime © Furudate Haruichi {Haikyuu}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Showers and Parties [Iwaizumi Hajime]

Even with a sports scholarship, college life was freaking _expensive_. Especially in Tokyo.  
  
Very soon after entering his _prestigious_ college, Iwaizumi Hajime had realised that he had to do something about his bills if he didn’t want one day to go begging to his parents for financial support. And his precautionary approach had led him to the position he was now: part-time personal trainer in a 24h gym near his _expensive_ campus in the Capital.  
  
He spent most of his working time _supporting_ stay-at-home mums and giggling college students who focused more on his body rather than the regimens he came up with.  
  
  
  
He walked between the rows of exercise equipment, glancing at the occasional client in case they needed help. He was bored to death and counted the minutes until he’d be able to go home. _Maaaaany minutes left._  
  
Suddenly, a familiar laughter echoed from somewhere behind the elliptical trainers getting his attention. Following the sound like a perfectly trained hound, he reached the treadmills, where a group of college girls had gathered. A group of _familiar_ college girls.  
  
He scanned the crowd attaching names to each face; they were all from the same class. Half of them were running on the treadmills, a row of interesting booties bouncing with every stride. He held his position, enjoying the view – _especially that one in the corner… What was her name again? Ah yeah, [Name]_ \- but lost interest soon enough. Bouncing booties didn’t have much hold on his attention; they were all over the gym after all. And he could say that he had got his hands on several exceptional specimens. Giving a last glance towards _that one in the corner_ , he turned on his heel and left.  
  
[Name] had got wind of the staring trainer of course, but didn’t say anything. Why would she anyway, when she had such a nice view of toned arms and sturdy legs? She had never noticed how well-built Iwaizumi was during the lectures. Not that they had spent enough time together to know. As he turned to leave, her gaze caressed over one of the most – _if not the most_ \- gorgeous butts in all of Kanto.  
  
She could say that she was satisfied with her choice of gym.  
  
  
  
She had kept attending her workout sessions week after week and somewhere along the line Iwaizumi became her personal trainer. She had always thought that he was too serious and wouldn’t take well to making fun, but she was surprised to see him reacting positively to her jokes, albeit his humour could only be characterised as dry. It took her ages to become able to tell when he was joking. She had found his exercise regimens quite exciting as well. _Good combination._  
  
Iwaizumi on the other hand had been enjoying being her personal trainer for completely different reasons. Having quickly overcome the awkward feeling of _we know each other but this setting is completely wrong_ , he had come to appreciate not only her humour and company, but also the view of her sweating during the crazy exercises he came up with. He had made her try tons of different things, most of them with the sole goal to improve his view of her body, juicy parts squeezing tightly together, or bouncing around happily and she never complained. Once he had even made her run backwards on the treadmill just to see her breasts follow her movement.  
  
He could say that he was quite satisfied with the outcome.  
  
  
  
They still wouldn’t hang out in college, preferring to waste all their _energy_ at the gym. She’d often drop by late at night or before she’d go out with her friends and get ready at the gym, but only if it was during his shifts. And he had ended up looking forward to the time he’d spend with her, a pleasurable heat spreading in his abdomen _each and every freaking time._  
  
She climbed off the weight lifting device and stretched deliberately, showcasing her ass and earning a huff from him. She grinned and turned to leave.  
  
“I’m going to the nomikai, you sure you aren’t coming?” she craned her neck to stare at him over her shoulder.  
  
“Shift until 1am.”  
  
“Oh okay. Have fun then!” she laughed.  
  
“Tch”, he clicked his tongue raising an eyebrow. “You too.”  
  
“Thank you, I will”, she winked at him and went away, leaving him pondering what the hell _that_ meant. He really had no idea; all he knew was that he was extremely frustrated again and the bulge between his legs had gone way beyond being _uncomfortable_. He wanted so hard to go grab her, press her against the weight lifting bench and give her cute little ass the spanking of a lifetime.  
  
Instead, he took a deep breath and resolved to make it through the rest of his shift without doing anything _too stupid_.  
  
  
  
Eventually, the hands of the large wall clock showed 1am and Iwaizumi rushed to the showers, grateful that he could finally crawl under the water and get rid of the painful hardness that had been plaguing him for _way too long_.  
  
Dark eyelashes closed over emerald eyes and he felt his body stiffen at the impact of the frozen torrent. He had turned the water temperature to the coldest degree possible, fully aware that only such extreme measures could relieve him from his _issue_.  
  
Finally relaxed, he walked down the semi-dark corridor to the lockers wearing only a towel around his hips, completely impervious to the possibility of an _accident_ in front of a client.  
  
A figure blocked his way and he squinted to make out who they were. A familiar complexion greeted him, half-lidded eyes glazed over and lips smeared with artificial red. She looked like she had just come out of a crazy hot make out session – _or like she was about to start one._  
  
“What are you doing here?” he asked shifting uncomfortably, knowing what was about to happen to his body. _Again._  
  
“Don’t know”, she averted her gaze. “Guess I had too many drinks and couldn’t hold back.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Say”, her eyes fixed back on his face and she took a step towards him. “Is your shift over?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess”, he thought he’d die if this went where he thought it was going.  
  
“And are there people around?” fingertips passed over his arm, tracing every single muscle.  
  
“I don’t think so. Not many at least.”  
  
“No one else here to enjoy the view, huh?” she said absentmindedly. That was it. He’d take the jump and fuck the consequences.  
  
“Like what you see?”  
  
“I’d like to touch more of what I see”, she smirked, her gaze reaching emerald orbs.  
  
He had nothing more to say. He closed the distance between them with a long stride and pulled her in his arms, the towel that covered his hips falling on the floor. His lips locked with hers and his tongue invaded her mouth, his desire evident in the way he licked and bit and sucked and kissed.  
  
She had wanted him so bad and for so long that she couldn’t really believe that she was finally having him. She tangled her fingers into spiky dark tufts and pulled at his hair making him groan against her lips. She pressed her body harder against his torso. His hands slid down her back and cupped her rear.  
  
“I’ve wanted to do this so hard”, he grunted and squeezed the firm mounds, eliciting a small laugh from her. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her dress hitching up her thighs.  
  
His lips never leaving hers, he took her inside the empty gym and laid her on the weight lifting bench. She stared as he pulled down the shoulders of her dress to reveal her chest. His mouth landed on her breasts, exploring every inch of the soft skin and travelled along her thighs, groping, caressing, squeezing.  
  
Wetness had spread between her legs; the possibility of getting caught in this state had made her want him like crazy.  
  
“Take me”, she mewled.  
  
“Not so fast”, he cut her off. He pushed the hem of her dress all the way to her waist and pulled down her underwear, exposing her wetness to his eyes. His arms wrapped around her thighs and he pulled her towards him. His lips found her core and she squirmed at his force. He pleased her the way he had kissed her; desperately, ferociously, hungrily. He attacked her skin with unbelievable determination and had her moaning and pleading in no time.  
  
“Please, _please_! Please, Hajime!” she begged. “Take me!”  
  
He liked the way his name had rolled off her tongue and decided to give her what she wanted.  
  
“Fine.” Stretching to his full height, he flipped her on her stomach against the bench and settled behind her. His hands gripped her hips and he sheathed himself inside of her. Even after all he had done to her, his aggressive approach still startled her and she gasped when he entered her.  
  
Sliding easily inside her extremely wet core, he thrusted hard, his groin slamming against her rear. _He loved that sound._ He wanted more. One hand slid to her butt and cupped the firm mound. _This feels so good!_ He raised his arm and brought it back down with force, relishing at the loud smack. His palm stung and red spread on her gorgeous ass.  
  
The sudden surge of pain had only increased the pleasure she was experiencing. She _liked_ having those sexy arms pull her against him; she _liked_ having those long fingers spank her _again and again._  
  
Panting, she looked at him over her shoulder.  
  
“Again, Hajime! Harder!”  
  
He lost control of himself. His fingers tangled into lush locks and he ploughed into her with all his force time and time over, until her moans turned into screams and he felt his knees about to buckle.  
  
“H-Hajime…! That-that’s it!” she whimpered between loud cries and bucked her hips into him. He crashed against her end and came undone with a groan.  
  
  
  
“I’m late shift tomorrow”, he said as he led her towards the showers. “Come over and I’ll have an even _better regimen_ ready for you.”


End file.
